geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature of Geometry Dash which provides the player the ability to build levels and share them with others. Initial selection Initial Selection= When a user first uses the level editor, the words "Level Name" and "Description" (optional) appear at the top of the screen. |-| Level Title= Creators are limited to a name that is 20 characters long (including spaces). Since Update 1.9, the levels with no names appears as "Unnamed 0", "Unnamed 1" and so on. As of Update 2.0, the 3 official level names that cannot be used are Theory of Everything 2, Electroman Adventures, and Geometrical Dominator, all of which must be written by taking out spaces. Because of this, most Theory of Everything remakes use "ToE" to signify the level name. |-| Level Description (Optional)= The levels description is also another option that can be changed at the initial page of level editor. This feature is optional, unlike the title, and is generally left blank by casual creators. The description can be far longer than titles, although its length is very limited as well. Descriptions for expert creators often promote the other levels made under their username. Unlike the title of your level, you can change the description in future versions of your uploaded level. If the user wants to add or edit the description of the level after moving on, he/she can easily come back and change it later. |-| Meta options Custom music= Introduced in Update 1.9, creators have the ability to use soundtrack from Newgrounds. This is done by copying and entering a song ID from the respective website URL. Previously, soundtrack could only be selected from that of existing levels. The Bottom Overlay The Bottom Overlay= There are a few different tabs on the bottom overlay - build selection, edit selection, and delete selection. |-| Build Selection Tab= There are 13 different tabs for blocks, slabs, outlines, ramps, spikes, 3D objects, portals, floor decorations, standard decorations, rhythm decorations, gears, level effects, and custom objects. Blocks Blocks are the basic building material in all Geometry Dash levels. They come in many patterns, but they all have the same hitbox (square). Blocks without outlines require the addition of them to function as solid objects, otherwise the icon can pass through them. Invisible and breakable blocks are not classed under blocks for some odd reason, instead being classed under slabs. Slabs Slabs are smaller versions of blocks with a smaller hitbox. They come in 3 different shapes, each of them with a different hitbox. Outlines Outlines are basically solid blocks, slabs, and ramps with no interior design. They are used to add "solidness" to certain blocks. Ramps These are blocks that allow the form to slide over without being killed. There are both solid and non-outlined variants of this. Spikes and Thorns Spikes are the main harmful objects in levels, the other one being sawblades. They also have a fake and a invisible variant, both classed here. Thorns are variants of spikes that are usually placed on the ground and come in a variety of forms, including wave-like, squarish, and so on. 3-D Objects This tab comes in two parts: the first consists of 3-D lines that can be added on top of regular blocks, slabs, and ramps to give the impression of a 3-D object. Sometimes, they can also be used to create a 'fake line' which a form can pass through. The second consists of actual 3-D elements that add the interior design to the 3-D objects, although they can also be used alone. Orbs, Portals, Monsters and Moving Ground Deco This tab consists of several types of elements: 1. Different jumping features, as well as objects that alter your cubes form, size, and speed. For more information see Portals. * Yellow jump pads and orbs will make a jump larger than normal. The pads are automatic, while orbgs require tapping. * Purple/pink pads and orbs will make a jump smaller than normal. * Blue pads and orbs will change gravity. * The green orb combines the yellow and blue orbs, changing gravity while providing some upward momentum. This is the only one that does not have a pad equivalent. * Blue and yellow portals alter gravity. Blue goes down, yellow goes up. * The green portal changes you back to a cube from whatever other form you were. * The purple portal morphs you into a flying ship. * The red portal morphs you into a gravity ball which functions similar to the game mechanics of Gravity Guy. Tapping changes the gravity of the game. * The orange portal changes you to a UFO, which functions similar to Flappy Bird. * The blue portal morphs you into an arrow with mechanics that mimic Wave Wave. * The green and purple portals change the players size. Green grows bigger, purple grows smaller. There are only two possible sizes, so these portals do not stack. * The orange and blue arrow portals create a duplicate of your cube with opposite gravity. If in a cube form, a second "ground" is formed at the top of the screen. When the player taps, both cubes will jump simultaneously. Orange creates two, blue reverts to one. *The blue portal that looks like a 'bowl' in fact is two in one. This creates a pair of teleportation portals, one orange and one blue, such that entering the blue portal teleports you to the orange one. The x position of these portals cannot be adjusted independently, although their y position could. * The last four arrows alter speed: Orange - slow; Blue - normal; Green - fast; Pink - very fast. 2. Next comes User Coins and a text function to insert text. 3. After that are the new Monster hazards. It is unknown why they are placed here instead of under Spikes and Thorns, but probably due to the fact that they are animated. 4. Lastly comes animated decorations like the first of the tabs below, but they will move during gameplay. Decorations(3 tabs) These tabs contain most of the small decorations, usually placed on jump rings, such as shapes and letters. *The first of these tabs contains decorations that would be mostly placed on the ground, complementing the thorns. *The second contains decorations that would be more likely used on gameplay elements, like blocks and orbs. *The third contains rhythm decorations. They are special as they pulsate to the beat of the song. Some also serve as markers to indicate which way to go. Sawblades ''' This tab contains all sawblades and sawblade-based decorations to complement them. '''Level FX This tab contains all in-game effects, such as color changers, triggers, transition effects, ghost trail toggling, and start positions. For more information, see below. Custom Here, you can make new custom objects that will be used later to ease future level building. |-| Edit Selection Tabs= There are 18 available edit tools. After selecting an object you'd like to edit (or selecting multiple using the swipe tool), tap the buttons to move or flip the object how you'd like. * The first four tools move the selection 1 pixel. It is 15 x 15 pixels in one grid space. * The next four, indicated with two arrows, push your selection one block in the direction indicated. * Two tools show arrows in both direction indicate that it will flip the direction of your object. * The next two rotate the selection either clockwise or counterclockwise by right angles. * The next two on the next page are the same as above, except by 45o. * The next four are shown by three arrows, and move your selection five blocks in the direction selected. * The last tool scales the object, from 0.5 to 2.0. |-| Delete Selection Tabs= The final, and most simple tab is the delete tab. Any selected objects can be deleted by pressing the trash button. If you would like to delete all objects of a certain kind, select the object and press the delete all button. There is also a "delete all start position" button displayed at all times. On the right of the tab, you can customize what blocks will be deleted. None will mean there is no filter to what is deleted. Static means only static blocks that the player can touch will be deleted. Details deletes only decorations. Finally selecting one object and clicking the custom filter will allow you to delete any of the objects of the type selected. |-| Miscellaneous Tools= There are four miscellaneous buttons to the right of the bottom overlay tabber that helps the creator of the level to easily alter the level design itself. They are swipe, rotate, free move, and snap. Note that these four buttons do different things while the build, edit, or delete tabs are selected or if a combination of these buttons are selected. |-| Swipe= The swipe button, by default, is green. If selected, it will turn blue. If it is selected, different actions will occur depending on whether you are in the build, edit, or delete tab. *If swipe is disabled, attempting to swipe on the screen will move the map instead of affecting level elements; provided, of course, that none of the other miscellaneous buttons are selected. *If in the build tab, only if an object to build is selected, swiping across the screen will cause that object to rapidly fill the screen as you swipe under your finger or mouse cursor. Use to make large walls of blocks. *If in the edit tab, swipe creates a green outlined box that will select any elements in the box. *If in the delete tab, swiping across the screen will rapidly delete any objects under your finger or mouse cursor. Use to delete large block walls. Be careful when using swipe, because you may end up adding or deleting many more objects than you would like. The undo button is useful for dealing with this. |-| Rotate= Whenever objects are selected, a large circle outline with a small green filled circle will appear above the centers of the objects. By dragging this green circle you can rotate the objects to any angle. *This does not work with all objects, static blocks and variants can only be rotated at 90 degree and 45 degree angles. The rotation circles will not appear. |-| Free Move= Whenever objects are selected, you can drag those objects to place them at other locations. |-| Snap= This only affects Free Move. When dragging objects, using "Free Move" with "Snap" enabled, the object you are dragging will snap to the nearest grid space. But it does not work on rotated objects. |-| Intermediate Selections Intermediate Selections= The following selections include the most rudimentary basics after most of the layout of your level is complete. The following items will enhance your level design and capability to create your level much easier! |-| Trigger blocks= These options are important to creating physical changes to the objects in your level, for example moving them, or making them disappear and reappear. These can also be set to "Touch Triggered", which is only activated when the player goes over it, or 'Spawn Triggered', which will be triggered by the 'Spawn' trigger. *Move: This option creates moving objects. You can edit how the object moves in the x- and y-axes, and even if it should follow the player. You can also alter the time it takes to move. Lastly, you have to set a group that this trigger is assigned to. This is very important, so make sure the objects you want to move have a distinct group ID. *Pulse: This will make certain objects flash a certain color briefly. You can customize the colour and transition time of the flashing. *Alpha: This will change the opacity of objects, making it possible for them to be "invisible". They can be set to fade slowly or disappear almost instantly, depending on the options set. As with Move, make sure you set the group ID for this one. *Toggle: This is similar to Alpha, but besides making the objects invisible, it also removes their effect on the player (e.g. spikes on this function will be harmless). This function takes on two colors in the level editor: when it is set to deactivate a group, it appears red; when it is set to activate a group, it appears green. This also involves selecting a group ID for its effect. *Spawn: This is used to activate a set of triggers simultaneously if they are marked as 'Spawn Triggered'. |-| Copy and Paste Tools= These options, located to the right of your screen, allow you to take a selection highlighted by the edit tool and copy it it elsewhere. When copied, it saves the objects color and rotation. *Using the copy and paste tool(orange), the object duplicates the object and places it in the same location as the first copy.he From there, you can use the edit tool to move it how you would like. *The copy tool (blue) stores your selection, as well as its color and rotation in the games memory, until you click paste(pink). When paste is pressed, the same selection will appear at the center of your screen. From there, you can use the edit tab to move it how you would like. *Note that quitting the game, or testing out your level will forget what you have copied. Thus, you cannot copy and paste items to other levels. However, this problem was solved in 2.0 when the option to create custom objects apperaed. |-| Edit Group Tools= This will make a group of options appear in a pop-up box: *Editor Layer, Editor Layer 2: These will modify the object's layer in the level editor. *Z Order: This option allows you to change the layer of objects in the level, with a lower value meaning the object will be further back. Note that some objects cannot be layered, such as user coins. *Group ID: This 'groups' certain objects together for use with the triggers or to ease level building. In Update 2.0, the system was enhanced to allow multiple groups per object. You select a group ID, press the 'add' button to add it to a box below, or to remove a group ID, click it in the box. You can also choose "Next Free" to select the next available group ID not already in the object's group IDs. *Z Layer: Changes the object's layer relative to the player. *Don't Fade: Prevents the object from fading when it enters or exits the screen. *Group Parent: |-| Colour Options= These options change the colour of the background, the ground, lines and some objects. The player will not be killed if they run into one of these. * BG:'Modifies the background colour and transitions. Can also override the ground colour. * '''Object:'Modifies objects' outline colour and transitions. * 'Line:'Modifies the ground's outline colour and transitions. * 'Grnd:'Modifies the ground's primary colour and transitions. * 'Grnd 2'Modifies the ground secondary color * 'Color1, Color2, Color3, Color4, Color 5, Color 6'and so on until infinity modifies simple colours of objects. * '3DL:'Modifies colour of 3D line effect. |-| Start Position= Re-positions the icon starting position elsewhere. Special options can determine the icon's attributes including forms or portal effects. Placing a starting position ahead of another will override any existing ones. The start position can be very helpful if you want to test different portions of a level as you make it, as opposed to doing the whole thing each time you change something. * Note that you cannot verify a level if you have a start position. It is for building purposes only. * Start positions will always start the icon out in the cube form whatever form you selected in the settings tab. If neccessary, tapping "Edit Object" button will show you settings similiar to the settings tab, but including only speed, form, mini and dual options. |-| Advanced Selections Advanced Selections= After everything is finished, there are some finishing touches that can be made on the level before it is published and verified. These alterations do not change the layout of the level directly but do change how the actual presentation is displayed. |-| Player Trail= This enables a shadowing trail of your icons behind you as you play. You can either enable or disable this. * The trail is the same colour as your primary colour. * This doesn't override any of the customizable trails that you select in the Icon Kit. |-| Transition Blocks= These blocks are used to change how the level moves and transitions when playing in practice/normal mode. They can be found by moving to the second tab in the colour options. These are (as of 1.9): * No transition. * Blocks will appear moving downwards and disappear moving upwards. * Blocks will appear moving upwards and disappear moving downwards. * Blocks will appear moving to the right and disappear moving from the right. * Blocks will appear moving to the left and disappear moving from the left. * Blocks will shrink to the left and grow from the right. * Blocks will grow to the right and shrink from the left. * Blocks will implode in front of you and explode behind you. * Blocks will explode in front of you and implode behind you. * Blocks will appear by moving inwards from the top and bottom and disappear by moving outwards from the bottom and top. * Blocks will appear by moving outwards from the top and bottom and disappear by moving inwards from the bottom and top. |-| Object Sequencers= * '''Cube: Starts the level out in the cube form. * Ship: Starts the level out in the ship form. * Ball: Starts the level out in the ball form. * UFO: Starts the level out in the UFO form. * Dart: Starts the level out in Dart form. * Robot: Stars the level out in Robot form. Trivia and Other Uncategorized Gadgets Trivia= * Out of the seven BG and Ground textures, only four have been used in default levels: the standard "blocky" texture (used in Stereo Madness through Clubstep), the "Bubble" texture (used in Electrodynamix), the Hexagon texture (used in Hexagon Force and Blast Processing) and the Vortex texture (used in Theory of Everything 2). As well as this, the zigzag ground texture (added in 1.7) was not used in a main level until 1.9, for Theory of Everything 2. * There are eight kinds of difficulty levels in a custom level. N/A (not approved), Auto, Easy, Normal, Hard, Harder, Insane, and Demon. * There are five kinds of lengths in a custom level. Tiny, Short, Medium, Long, and XL. * Update 2.0 introduced the new Preview Mode. It allows you to see the full level complete with colours, trigger actions and transitions. It is enabled by default. * If you click the "Help" button on the custom music screen, there is an example ID (568699), which is the song "Hexagon Force" by Waterflame. * When downloading the editor guide, you seem to get it from Boomlings.com, a different game by RobTop. |-| External links= *Geometry Dash Editor Guide Gallery File:LevelEditorOriginal.png|The original level editor File:LevelEditorGuideOld.png|Level Editor in Update 1.6 File:LevelEditorGuide.png|Level Editor in Update 1.9 Category:Features